Trinity Dreieinigkeit
by silvertrust
Summary: NO SPOILER Ein Möglichkeit wie das Siebte Jahr für das Trio endet, Tom wird auch erwähnt, größtenteils über Rückblenden, über das Genre keinen Plan, non slash R


**A/N:** _Trinity / Dreieinigkeit _musste ich schreiben weil ich auch eine fertig Story haben wollte –grins-, also keine Angst falls jemand von euch die anderen Storys lesen sollte, die werden normal weitergeführt. Falls nicht unbedingt nachholen, ist für diese Story zwar nicht relevant aber für den Autor **;-)**

**Der Haftungsausschluss:**  
Alles, was J. K. Rowling erfunden hat, gehört ihr auch, ist auch besser so, zuviel Geld verdirbt den Charakter –gelle-. Ich hab's mir nur geborgt und ein bisschen (vielleicht auch bisschen mehr) erweitert, so wie ich es brauchte (Schon mal gelesen wah).

**Zusammenfassung:** **_No Spoiler_** Ein Möglichkeit wie das Siebte Jahr für das Trio endet, Tom wird auch erwähnt, größtenteils über Rückblenden, über das Genre keinen Plan, non slash R&R

**Altersfreigabe:** M (ist diesmal Pflicht, da etwas ausführlicher über Körperliche Auseinandersetzungen geschrieben wird) welche müsst ihr schon selbst lesen. ;-)

So jetzt kommt die Story also viel Spaß:

_**

* * *

Trinity / Dreieinigkeit **_

Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:

Hermine saß in ihren Lieblingssessel, vor den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum, und tat etwas sehr ungewöhnliches. Sie übte nicht für die UTZ-Prüfungen in einen Monat, sondern schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Harry und Ron waren nicht da, wie jeden zweiten Donnerstag im Monat machten sie ihren Männerabend. Beide hatten nach dem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort damit begonnen und niemand hatte es bis jetzt geschafft die Beiden davon abzuhalten, sich diesen Abend zu treffen, zu Saufen und was auch immer. Hermine hat nie heraus gefunden, was sie machten, nur wusste sie das keine Freundin der Beiden es je geschafft hatte diesen Termin zum platzen zu bringen.

Sie lächelte matt, ja Freundinnen hatte die Beiden ohne Ende, nicht das es sie störte, auch wenn sie scheinbar die Einzige war, die nicht das Vergnügen gehabt hatte von einen der Beiden verwöhnt zu werden. Wenn die Erzählungen der Mädchen nur halb stimmten hatte sie allerdings einiges verpasst.

Ja, es hat sich schon einiges nach Voldemorts Sturz verändert, auch wenn eigentlich nur wenige genau wusste was wirklich geschehen war. Alles begann in den Sommerferien nach dem sechsten Jahr. Einige Todesser hatten Harry aus dem Haus gejagt und er war geflohen.

Was Hermine aber erst viel später erfahren hatte, war das Dumbledore genau wusste wohin Harry floh. Es war ein riskanter Plan der Zwei gewesen, Harry lockte Voldemort und seine Todesser in eine Falle.

Während der Flucht traf Harry immer wieder auf vereinzelte Todesser oder deren Informanten, die er zu Hermines Überraschung unschädlich machen konnte. Bei einen später Gespräch mit Tonks erfuhr sie, dass Harry sich im Sechsten Jahr nicht von ihr und Ron zurückgezogen hatte, sondern schon in den Ferien ein intensives Training erhalten hatte, welches während der Schulzeit mit Hilfe von Zeitumkehren fortgeführt wurde.

Die Flucht von Harry endete in einer Schlacht am südlichen Ende von England. Als die Flucht begann, hatten dort einige Vorposten Ihre Position bezogen und als Harry und vor allem Voldemort auftauchten, gaben diese Alarm. Innerhalb von einer Minute war der komplette Orden in Kampfhandlung mit den Totessern und ein Antiapparier- und Antiportschlüsselfeld waren um dieses Areal aufgebaut.

Ron, Ginny und sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Besen unterwegs, denn der Orden hatte sie nicht mitnehmen wollen und so versuchten Sie auf eigene Faust zu Harry zu gelangen. Als sie auf dem Schauplatz des Kampfes erschienen, waren schon einige Totesser außer Gefecht und auch Mitglieder des Ordens waren gefallen oder verletzt worden.

Es sah nicht gut für den Orden aus, da Fudge nicht mit seinen Auroren erschienen war. Allerdings kamen einige von Ihnen, darunter auch die jetzige Ministerin Bones, ohne Anweisung zum Schlachtfeld. Es war nur das Problem, dass diese in weiterer Entfernung apparieren und dann den Rest zu Fuß zurücklegen mussten, was unnötig Zeit kostete.

Hermine und Ron versuchten in die Nähe von Harry zu gelangen, während Ginny sich zusammen mit Fred und Georg, die nur kurz grinsten, als sie erkannten, das die Drei da waren, direkt in den Kampf einmischte. Einige der Todesser hatten schon bemerkt, dass dieses eine Art Endkampf werden würde und schlugen dementsprechend gnadenlos zu.

Es wurden fast nur noch Todesflüche gesandt, oder aber Zauber die einen Zauberer außer Gefecht setzten, keine der beiden Parteien setzte auf Schocker, der harmloseste Fluch war der _Reductio_ den Ginny, Ron und sie eingesetzt hatten.

Ron und sie erreichten Harry, gerade als dieser in einer Art Akt der Verzweiflung auf Voldemort stürzte und Beide einen Abhang hinunter fielen. Als Sie die Klippe erreichten Zielte Hermine auf Harry und stoppte seinen Flug kurz vor der Landung durch einen _Mobilcorpus_, während Voldemort unten Aufschlug.

Sie ließ den übel zugerichteten Harry nach oben schweben und setzte ihn sicher ab, als sie zu ihm rennen wollte merkte sie erst, dass Ron unter dem Crucio von Bellatrix Lestrange stand. Er hatte sie dadurch geschützt wie sie später erfuhr. Also war der Tod von Voldemort eigentlich nur durch das Band der Freundschaft der Drei zustande gekommen.

Ron hatte Hermine geschützt, indem er den Fluch auf sich nahm, Hermine hatte Harry das Leben gerettet, dadurch das Sie Ihm vor dem Aufprall gerettet hatte, und Harry hatte sie alle gerettet, indem das er Voldemort in die Tiefe gestoßen hatte und diesen daran gehindert sich selbst mit seinen Zauberstab zu retten.

Die Todesser gaben allerdings nicht auf, zum Einen nicht weil sie nicht gesehen hatten das Voldemort gestürzt war und zum Anderen, weil die Alternative Askaban war, auch wenn es keine Dementoren mehr dort gab, schien es keine Alternative.

Die Schlacht dauerte noch eine Stunde an, ehe es dem Orden, allen voran Dumbledore und Harry, gelungen war, die Todesser nieder zu werfen.

Hermine musste sich einige Tränen wegwischen, die Bilder waren einfach zu grässlich gewesen. Sie selbst war kaum verletzt worden, Ron war nach dem Cruccio ohnmächtig, hatte aber keine weiteren Verletzungen erlitten.

Harry hatte weitere Narben erhalten, die er, wie sein geheimes Vorbild, Mad-Eye Moody, nicht verstecken wollte. So zierte eine ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter lange Narbe seinen Rücken und sieben oder acht kleinere Narben seine Arme und Beine. Ginny war von einem dunklen Fluch getroffen wurden, der ihr eine schlimme Wunde an der Schulter zugefügt hatte, die aber nach einen längeren Aufenthalt in St. Mungo wieder ganz verheilte.

Am Ende war keinem nach feiern zumute, alle waren froh ihre Haut gerettet zu haben. Erst als Fudge auftauchte, kamen nochmals Emotionen hoch, allerdings waren das keine glücklichen. Dieser war zusammen mit einigen Reportern erschienen, um sich zu feiern, wurde aber von einigen Auroren überwältigt und des Hochverrates bezichtigt und später zusammen mit seinen Getreuen vor Gericht gestellt.

Fudge und Umbridge wurden von diesen Gericht für Schuldig befunden und sie bekamen eine Haftstrafe von fünfzehn Jahren Askaban und anschließender Verbannung aus der Zaubergemeinschaft.

Im Nachhinein musste Hermine Dumbledore für den Plan loben, Voldemort war in die Falle getappt ohne seine Verbündeten die Riesen, die Vampire, die Dementoren und Teile der Werwölfe überhaupt in die Schlacht geführt zu haben. Wären diese an seiner Seite gewesen, wäre die Zauberwelt in ein schwarzes Loch gestürzt.

Aber Voldemort war zu gierig gewesen und wollte Harry unbedingt selber erledigen. Er hatte nur seine Todesser gerufen um ihnen zu zeigen, wie er Harry vernichten würde, ohne auf seine Rückendeckung zu warten.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als Ginny sie ansprach. „Na, so allein?" fragte sie grinsend.

„Üben", meinte Hermine.

„Ahh", sie zeigte auf Hermines Tagebuch „Die Beiden wieder weg?" Hermine nickte nur.

„Willst du mitkommen, ich und Tonks...", sie sah sich kurz um „Professor Tonks wollen noch etwas besprechen." Ginny zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Heute nicht Ginny, die Prüfungen kommen immer näher", erklärte Hermine.

„Wie du meinst", kam es von der etwas enttäuschten Ginny und mit einem „Streberin" verschwand sie durch Portraitloch.

Ja, die Gegenveranstaltung zu den Jungs, Ginny und Tonks, die jetzt Professorin für VGDDK war und Hermine, trafen sich immer, um zu Quatschen. Eines der Themen die nicht mehr angesprochen wurden war Harry, da bei einem der alkohollastigen Gespräche heraus kam, dass Ginny nicht seine erste Freundin gewesen war.

Tonks hatte Harry in den Sommerferien nach Sirius Tot getroffen und sie wurden über das viele trainieren und trauern Freunde, die eines Morgens in dem gleichen Bett erwachten. Dieses pikante Detail wurde aber verschwiegen, da Tonks nun Lehrerin hier war und es laut ihrer Aussage auch nicht all zu oft wieder geschehen war.

Ginny nahm das mit dem Satz „In Ordnung, bin ich nicht mehr seine erste Erfahrung aber immerhin seine längste" hin. Sie war nach der Schlacht fast drei Monate mit Harry zusammen, bevor sie sich für alle anderen überraschend trennten. Ginny meinte, das ihr immer etwas gefehlt hätte und sie Harry deshalb gefragt hatte, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre sich zu trennen.

Bei ihren Frauengesprächen kam zwar immer wieder der Vergleich von den Liebhabern auf, aber Harry wurde nicht mehr erwähnt. Nach der Trennung von Ginny wurde Harry zum Freiwild erklärt und einige Schülerinnen konnten sich nun glücklich zu den Ex von Harry Potter zählen.

Die Zaubergemeinschaft war schon merkwürdig, es gab keine genauen Berichte über das Ableben von Voldemort, aber alle feierten Harry und Dumbledore als ihre Helden, obwohl keiner der Beiden je einen Orden oder Ehrung dafür entgegen genommen hatte. Beide hatten sich dagegen gewährt und bestritten überhaupt dabei gewesen zu sein.

Auch Ron wurde dadurch berühmter und war auch kein Kostverächter, seine Liebschaften gingen allerdings meistens nicht länger als zwei, drei Wochen. Aber zum Glück brauchte sie sich darüber nichts von Ginny und Tonks anhören, sondern nur von Lavender und Parvati. Obwohl letztere nicht mal mit ihm zusammen war, sonder ihre Schwester Padma.

Sie konnte sich auch nicht sagen, dass sie nun völlig leer ausgegangen war, immerhin hatte sie dieses Jahr auch drei Versuche unternommen und alle waren länger als die von Ron oder Harry. Aber ihr fehlte immer etwas und die Beziehung mit Blaise Zabini war auch noch aus anderen Gründen schwierig gewesen.

Sie hatte es dank Ron allerdings leichter, der kurz zuvor mit Pansy Parkinson zusammengekommen war. Sie hatte es nie verstanden und hatte Ron auch nie darauf angesprochen, aber vermutet, dass es eine Art Rache an Draco Malfoy war. Eigentlich hätte sie sich aufregen sollen, dass Ron nur mit ihren Gefühlen spielen würde, aber anderseits war das auch eine schöne Rache.

Malfoy war immer noch auf der Schule, er war nicht an den Machenschaften seines Vaters beteiligt gewesen und war nun einfach das, was er schon früher war, ein kleiner arroganter Sack, der ihnen Dreien versuchte das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und wo sie schon bei der Hölle waren, Snape war so freundlich wie eh und je.

Harry hatte es geschafft, in seinen UTZ - Kurs zu kommen, eine Beleidigung sondergleichen, und wurde nun ständig als Zielscheibe für irgendwelches Spott genommen. Im sechsten Jahr war Harry noch sauer darüber gewesen, aber nach der Schlacht nahm er alles von Snape ohne Murren hin.

Harry sagte ihnen immer, Snape wäre der Minuspol, der ihn immer davor bewahren würde überheblich zu werden. Er meinte immer, wenn er die Schule verlassen habe, müsse er unbedingt einmal in Monat hierher um sich den Kopf waschen zulassen, das würde auch den anderen Schülern helfen, fügte er grinsend hinzu.

In der Schlacht hatte Snape zusammen mir Harry zuerst alleine gegen die Totesser gekämpft, um den Ordensmitgliedern die Zeit für die Schilde zu geben, und das hatte Harry ihm hoch angerechnet. Auch hatte er ihnen erzählt, was die Rumtreiber Snape angetan hatten und so verhielt sich auch Ron gelassener gegenüber Snape, auch wenn er immer grinsen musste, wenn er ihn sah.

Und jetzt werden in gut zwei Monaten sich die ihre Wege trennen, Harry geht in die Aurorenausbildung, er sagte immer er hatte darüber jetzt soviel gelernt, dass es für ihn das Einfachste wäre, dort weiter zu machen.

Ron hatte einen Platz als Ersatzhüter bei den Canons, Hermine wusste das nur von Ginny, da Ron es ihr scheinbar nicht traute zu sagen. Immer wenn sie von der Zukunft anfing, erzählte er etwas von Gringotts oder dem Ministerium.

Sie selbst würde wohl ins Ministerium gehen und schauen, was dort am Besten auf sie passte, höchstwahrscheinlich aber das Verbindungsbüro für Tierwesen, damit sie ihren B. Elfe R. vorantreiben konnte, welchen sie immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Sie schlug unbewusst die letzte Seite in ihrem Tagebuch auf und wurde traurig, immer und immer wieder lass sie die Spalten durch und immer wieder kam sie zu dem gleichen Schluss, wie damals als sie diese notiert hatte.

Über dieses Grübeln war sie wohl eingeschlafen, denn sie schreckte hoch und sah in einen fast abgebrannten Kamin und als sie sich umschaute erkannte sie, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer geworden war.

Ginny und die Jungs mussten wohl noch auf Tour sein, denn diese hätten Sie sicherlich geweckt, die Jungs mit einen Eimer Wasser oder Eis - sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen -, Ginny sicherlich etwas freundlicher. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, schaute nochmals in ihr Tagebuch, hauchte ein „_Träume_" und verschwand Richtung Schlafsaal.

Gleiche Zeit Astronomieturm:

„Und, wollen wir Wetten?" fragte Harry, er und Ron hatten ihren Stammplatz auf dem Turm eingenommen und die Abwehrzauber gegen Filch und Mrs. Norris gesprochen, so dass sie ihn Ruhe reden und trinken konnten. Harry war aber der festen Überzeugung, das Dumbledore wusste wo sie waren.

„Mit dir Wette ich nie wieder" meinte Ron grinsend und auch Harry musste losprusten.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du mir nicht glaubst, wenn ich dir von meinen breiten Erfahrungsschatz berichte" setzte er überheblich grinsend nach.

„Ich dachte ich bin Tod und im siebten Himmel, als auf einmal Parvati und Padma vor mir standen, sowie Gott sie erschaffen hatte" gab Ron träumerisch von sich, sein Blick schweifte etwas ab, scheinbar irgendwelche Erinnerungen an diese Nacht. „Bin gespannt wie sich Dean jetzt schlägt", wieder grinsten Beide.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie ein ganz besonderes schwesterliches Verhältnis haben und einfach alles und jeden teilen, aber Nein, du wolltest nicht auf mich hören", sagte Harry gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Und wenn du dann auch noch auf so eine Wette eingehst," er zuckte mit den Schulter „selbst Schuld."

„Ja ja", fuhr Ron lachend dazwischen.

„Warum bis du eigentlich nicht mehr mit Padma zusammen?" fragte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ging ja wohl schlecht", begann Ron „die hätte glaube ich etwas merkwürdig reagiert wenn Pansy anstatt Parvati aufgetaucht wäre, wobei..." sein Blick driftete wieder weg und das Lächeln nahm abnorme Züge an.

„Deshalb brauchtest du doch nicht gleich Schluss machen" warf Harry überrascht ein.

„Spielschulden sind Ehrenschulden", meinte Ron lässig.

„Aha" begann Harry „und werden doppelt beglichen oder wie?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ron und versuchte dabei nicht scheinheilig zu klingen.

„Die Wette war Pansy in der große Halle einen Zungenkuss zu geben und nicht zwei Wochen mit ihr rumzumachen" erklärte Harry, wieder etwas ruhiger, aber immer noch seinen Freund musternd.

Ron wurde etwas rot. „Immer wenn ich sie abservieren wollte, hatte sie mir keine Zeit gelassen die richtigen Worte zu finden." Harry musterte ihn nachdenklich, „wenn ich sie kurz in Flur angesprochen habe und es sagen wollte, waren wir schon in einem Besenschrank oder Klassenzimmer und sie hat meinen Eiweißhaushalt völlig durcheinander gebracht."

„Und ein Brief zu schreiben hat zwei Wochen gedauert" ergänzte Harry sarkastisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Genau" meinte Ron mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, aber sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich danach sofort.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry, dem der Stimmungswechsel aufgefallen war.

Ron schaute kurz über das Schulgelände. „Werden wir je die Richtige finden?" Nun verdunkelte sich auch Harrys Gesicht, „ich meine in nicht einmal zwei Monaten sind wir hier fertig und dann?"

„Als wenn du keine finden würdest, als Hüter?" warf Harry sarkastisch ein.

„Du weißt was ich meine" bekam er zurück.

Harry nickte und beide nippten Gedankenverloren an ihren Feuerwhisky und schwiegen sich an. Sie hatten Beide das letzte Jahr ihren Spaß gehabt, unbestritten aber bei ihm und auch bei Ron, war es nie zu etwas richtig festem geworden. In Ordnung, Ginny und auch Tonks waren längerer Bindungen, aber er hatte immer das Gefühl es fehle etwas und er müsse aus der Zwangsjacke raus.

„Viele bleiben nicht mehr" meinte Harry dann auch.

Ron nickte betrübt „Sag es nicht auch wenn ihre Haut besser geworden ist" warf Ron gehässig ein.

Harry sah in kurz verwirrt an bevor es klick machte, „Lass das nicht Hermine…." Harry stoppte weil bei diesen Namen Ron kurz gezuckt hatte. Wieder schwiegen Beide.

„Du magst sie auch, oder?" Harry hatte diese Frage nie angesprochen und es wunderte ihn auch, dass er den Mut eben dazu aufbrachte hatte.

Es war auch ein unausgesprochenes Gesetzt der Beiden, von Hermine die Finger zu lassen. Sie hatte sich nur hin und wieder um ihre Anwärter gekümmert, so eine Art Vorauslese unter Freunden, aber auch nur bei den extremen Fällen, sonst hätten sie Blaise Zabini ja auch abschrecken müssen, auch wenn er Ron erst auf Pansy aufmerksam machen musste.

Ron nickte. „Nach einer Weile vergleiche ich sie alle mit ihr" setzte er betrübt an.

„Und Terry würde ich am liebsten zu Mond schicken, wenn er von ihren Körper erzählt" machte Harry weiter.

„Ich muss dann ganz schnell, raus sonst platze ich" meinte Ron. „Aber unsere Freundschaft ist mir wichtiger." Harry nickte betrübt, Ron hatte Recht, ihre Freundschaft war wichtiger. Sie hatten alles nur im Team geschafft und wenn Hermine nun mit einem der Beiden zusammen kommen würde, wäre es das Ende. Einer wäre außen vor, einer wäre der Loser.

„Wir sind schon arme Schweine" meinte Harry, Beide stießen mit ihren Gläsern an und schwiegen wieder. Sie hatten diese Zeit oft genutzt, um über die Schlacht zu sprechen, darüber wie sie sich fühlten und wie es den anderen wohl ginge.

Harry hatte damit angefangen, als er den richtigen Pegel erreicht hatte, Ron über seine Flucht zu erzählen. Das es keine Flucht war, sondern ein genaues Ablaufen von Stationen, die mit Snape abgesprochen waren. Dieser hatte Voldemort und seinen Todessern auch die Möglichkeit gezeigt, den Ligusterweg zu betreten und Harry aus dem Haus zu treiben.

Harry war genau den Anweisungen von Snape gefolgt und hatte so die Spur gelegt, der Voldemort gefolgt war. Als Harry den Endpunkt seiner Reise erreicht hatte, war auch Snape nicht unbeteiligt daran, Voldemort zur Eile zu treiben. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, die Leibgarde Voldemorts, vier Dementoren, an Ihrer Anreise zu hindern.

_Flashback_

Harry stand am Rand einer Klippe und bewegte sich zügig auf eine Ansammlung von Felsbrocken zu. Im seinem Geiste hörte die Stimme von Mad-Eye, als sie sich diesen Platz ausgeschaut hatten:

Ja das ist perfekt, etwas erhöht, der Rücken ist durch die Klippen geschützt, die Todesser werden ihn im Halbkreis einkesseln und wir können dann von dort und dort, er zeigte auf weitere Steinbrocken, im Rücken der Totesser, die Jungs ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen und dann wird die Hölle losbrechen.

Harry hatte gerade den Punkt erreicht, als er eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl von Schritten vernahm, sein Herz schlug bis zu Hals und der kalte Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn. _Reiß dich zusammen Harry, es hat alles geklappt und so wird es auch bleiben,_ sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.

„Herr, wie haben ihn noch nicht ausmachen können", hörte er, eine ihm unbekannte Stimme, zu Voldemort sprechen.

„Potter", Voldemorts eisige Stimme war laut und deutlich zu hören, „spielen wir wieder verstecken, sind wir wieder zu feige für den Kampf". Harry vernahm seine kalte und schrille Lache.

Immerhin, der Okklumentikunterricht hatte sich bewärt, bis auf einen dumpfen schwachen Schmerz in der Stirn war er in Ordnung. _Er wird versuchen Sie mit Sprüchen aus Ihrem Versteck zu locken,_ die Stimme von Professor Snape hallte in seinen Kopf umher, es war das letzte Gespräch vor dem Beginn dieser Aktion. , _Lassen Sie ihm ungefähr dreißig Sekunden Zeit bevor Sie angreifen, diese Aktion wird uns nochmals wichtige Sekunden bringen, also vermasseln Sie es nicht Potter und halten Sie auf der rechten Seite, ich will nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel von Ihnen erledigt werden_, predigte dieser ihm ein.

Harry sprang hoch aus seiner Deckung und schrie „Avada Kedavra". Er hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, diesen Part des Plans auszuführen, er würde jemanden töten, zwar versuchte er Voldemort zutreffen, aber die Chancen war eher gering, ihn so zu überrumpeln. Doch jetzt wo es so weit war, ging es ihn erstaunlich leicht von der Hand.

Wenn töten oder getötet werden, zur Auswahl standen, hatte sich sein Unterbewusstsein wohl für töten entschieden.

Harry sah noch, wie einer der Todesser in Deckung sprang, aber der hinter Ihm stehende bekam den Fluch ab und brach geräuschlos zusammen. Harry schmiss sich wieder hinter seine Deckung, als auch schon die ersten Flüche wie Regentropfen auf den Stein einschlugen. Er war froh, dass der Orden diese Steine noch etwas bearbeitet hatte, denn ein normaler Stein wäre sicherlich schön längst in tausend Stücke zerfetzt worden.

Er sah kurz etwas am Abendhimmel aufflackern, erst Blau dann Rosa, sein Zeichen, der Orden war da und die hatten Schilde aktiviert. Zuerst merkte er keine Veränderung, da weiterhin eine erhebliche Anzahl an Flüchen in seiner Umgebung einschlug, doch plötzlich hörte er einige überraschte Schreie.

Die Flüche in seine Richtung wurden weniger und ebbten nach weiteren Momenten, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, ab.

Er lugte aus seiner Deckung hervor und erkannte, dass zumindest von einem Hügel die Todesser unter Beschuss genommen wurden. Wenn Harry noch richtig informiert war, waren auf den anderen Hügel die Auroren vorgesehen..._Fudge_ dachte Harry grimmig.

„Tom" schrie er nun in die Senke. Er wollte dessen Aufmerksamkeit erlangen, damit er seine Todesser nicht unterstützen konnte. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Hier und jetzt würde es sich zum Guten, oder zum Bösen, wenden.

_Flashback Ende_

Er hatte oft an diese Situation gedacht, aber ab diesen Zeitpunkt hatte er einfach keine Erinnerungen mehr an die Schlacht. Er hatte zuerst überlegt, ob er jemanden fragen sollte ihm alles zu erzählen, aber eigentlich war er glücklich, dass er keine weiteren Informationen hatte, und so beließ er es bei den Fakten, die er später gehört hatte und bei den Erzählungen von Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

Er musste kurz an das erste Gespräch mit Snape denken, der ihn an die Gurgel gehen wollte und ständig schrie, ob er nicht wisse wo rechts ist, auf die Frage von Dumbledore aber kreidebleich geworden war. _Rechts von Harry aus oder Rechts von dir aus?_ Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass der Todesser, der dem Fluch Harrys ausgewichen war, Snape war. Im Nachhinein konnte er ihm sogar Dankbar sein, den durch diese Aktion konnte er unbemerkt einige Todesser ausschalten und sich in Sicherheit bringen

Harry musterte Ron, der neben ihm auf der Mauer saß und sein Glas schwenkte, war er ihn seinen Gedanken noch bei Hermine, oder so wie Harry wieder bei der Schlacht und somit bei seiner Familie?

Percy, der nun in das Verbindungsbüro für Zentauren gesteckt wurde, ein Posten der neu geschaffen wurde und wohin ein Zentaur nur kommen würde, wenn er ein Problem hätte. Etwas was die letzten hundertfünfzig Jahre nicht vorgekommen war. Denn dieser war nicht beim Kampf erschienen, sondern erst zusammen mit Fudge.

Ein Umstand, den ihm seine Familie nicht verzeihen konnte, allen voran Ron. Bei der späteren Gerichtverhandlung wurde er nur als hirnloser Idiot dargestellt und nicht wie Fuge oder Umbridge nach Askaban geschickt. Harry vermutetet, dass Percy dieses seiner Familie verdankte, auch wenn diese nichts dafür getan hatte.

Oder dachte Ron an die Zwillinge, die nun verheiratet waren und ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse führten. Ron erzählte oft von all ihren Erfindungen und dass Jenny und Christin, ihre Frauen, die Beiden, wie ihre Mutter, gut im Griff hatten. Insofern dies möglich war.

Bill, Charly und Fleur waren bei der Schlacht leider getötet worden. Sie waren die Opfer, die die Familie Weasley in diesen Krieg gebracht hatte. Molly war monatelang nicht in der Lage ihren Haushalt zu führen. Immer wieder stand sie vor der Uhr der Weasleys und starrte auf die beiden leeren Zeiger, die Zeiger, die ihren ältesten Söhnen gehört hatten.

Arthur, der stellvertretende Minister, hatte alle Hände voll zutun, seine Frau aufzumuntern. Aber Harry schätze, dass das entstellte Gesicht, er hatte ein Ohr verloren und Verbrennung an der rechten Körperhälfte erlitten, Molly nicht wirklich aufheiterten, sondern sie nur noch mehr an diesen Tag erinnerten und damit an den Tod zweier ihrer Kinder.

Ihre Stimmung besserte sich erst als die Zwillinge ankündigten das sie Heiraten würden…müssen. Zuerst war Molly nur glücklich, dass ihre Rabauken jemanden abbekommen hatten, aber als sie erkannte, was es bedeutet das sie Heiraten müssen, wurden Beide erst einmal Quer durch den Fuchsbau getrieben.

Tonks war hier an die Schule gekommen. Ein etwas merkwürdiges Gefühl, seine Ex mit Professor anzureden, aber sie war gut in ihren Job und Harry gewöhnte sich dann doch schnell daran, sie so zu nennen. Shacklebolt war jetzt der Chef der Strafverfolgung im Ministerium und daher bald Harrys Boss. Harry brauchte keine guten Noten, er hätte den Posten auch so bekommen, aber er wollte es den anderen zeigen, dass er es auch ohne diese Prophezeiung, wie jeder andere, geschafft hätte.

Remus, der letzte der Rumtreiber, hatte im Kampf ein Bein verloren und war seitdem auch der erste Werwolf, der den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse erhalten hatte. Er lebte im Grimmauld Place und kämpfte von dort aus für die Rechte der Werwölfe, zusammen mit Vivien. Sie hatten sich während eines Werwolftreffens kennen gelernt und lebten nun zusammen, da Ihnen eine Heirat und Kinder noch gesetzlich verboten waren. Übrigens eines der Gesetzte, die sie gerade zu kippen versuchten.

Auch wenn Remus immer scherzte, er wüsste gar nicht ob dieses Gesetzt mit der Heirat so schlecht war. Immerhin hatte er so eine Ausrede gehabt. Komischerweise sagte er das nur, wenn Vivien nicht im Raum war.

Harry dachte gerade an die Toten, viele die er nicht einmal vorher gesehen hatte, oder nur kurz bei einen Treffen. Aber auch Leute, die geholfen hatten, ihn auszubilden, Mundungus, Mad-Eye und Emmeline Vance fielen ihm dabei als erste ein.

Kurz dachte er auch an die Todesser, die fast vollständig getötet wurden, da viele von Ihnen nicht in Gefangenschaft wollten. Harry vermutete, dass einige so versuchten ihre Familien zu schützen, da diese nun immer die Ausrede des Imperiusfluches hatten und damit ihr Hab und Gut vor einer Pfändung durch das Ministerium schützten.

„Die Flasche ist alle" holte Ron ihn endlich aus seinen Grübeleien, „und ich habe nicht die richtige Lust auf eine Neue" ergänzte er. Harry nickte und lächelte ihn schwach zu.

„Ist in Ordnung lass uns zurück, vielleicht ist noch wer im Gemeinschaftsraum." Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Beide verschwanden unter dem Umhang, der sie gerade noch so versteckten konnte, da sie doch erheblich gewachsen waren. Dies taten sie mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus Angst, denn bis auf Snape oder Filch würde ihnen eh keiner der Lehrer Probleme machen.

Sie kamen im Gemeinschaftsraum an und schlichen zu Hermine, die scheinbar in ihren Sessel eingeschlafen war, Ron wollte gerade etwas Eis besorgen um damit Hermine zu wecken, als Harry ihm am Arm festhielt und auf das aufgeschlagen Buch zeigte. Beide erkannten es sofort, ihr Tagebuch!

Dort waren zwei Spalten mit je einem Namen als Überschrift.

Links stand Ron und darunter war aufgelistet: _Familienmensch / großes Herz / ehrlich / unsensibel_ und noch einige weiter positive und negative Merkmale des rothaarigen Weasley neben ihm.

Rechts stand Harry, darunter: _Tut alles für seine Freunde / ehrlich / ausgeprägter Beschützerinstinkt_ auch dort stand noch mehr aber am verworrensten war der unterste Satz oder besser gesagt die drei letzten Worte.

_Beide oder Keiner!_

Harry und Ron sahen sich überrascht an und Harry stieß kurz gegen die Lehne von Hermines Sessel, was dazu führte, dass diese langsam erwachte und er und Ron sich unbemerkt in eine Ecke verziehen mussten, damit sie nicht erkannt wurden. Es war ihm, und sicherlich auch Ron, unangenehm von Hermine erwischt zu werden, wie sie ihr Tagebuch lasen, welches sie normalerweise immer wie einen Schatz behütete. Jetzt verstand Harry auch zum Teil warum.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf ihr Tagebuch und einen Geflüsterten „_Träume_" verschwand Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Die Beiden starrten sich noch einen Moment fragend an, bevor sie sich auch in Richtung ihres Zimmers machten.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage standen voll und ganz im Zeichen der UTZ - Prüfungen und Hermine hätte sie sicherlich gehäutet, wenn Ron oder Harry nicht mindestens zwölf Stunden am Tag geübt hätten, denn daran hatte sich nichts geändert, das Üben war nicht ihre Welt. 

Aber auch diese Zeit überstanden alle Drei und so hatte sie fast genau einen Monat später alle ihre Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht und nun hieß es auf die Ergebnisse warten. Was für Ron etwas stressig war, da Hermine immer wieder die Prüfungen durchgehen wollte und er nicht noch mal hören wollte, was er alles falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Hermine, kommst du heute gegen Acht mal kurz in den Raum der Wünsche?" Harry hatte sie kurz angesprochen, als er ihr alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Weg gelaufen war.

Sie sah ihn kurz verwundert auf, meinte dann aber doch „Ja, warum?"

„Sag ich dir dort" und schon war er verschwunden, sie wollte gerade darüber nachgrübeln als Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und schlechtgelaunt Richtung Jungenschlafzimmer verschwand.

Was sie etwas von Harry abbrachte, da Ron durch eine Gruppe Erstklässler gefegt war und diese nun von Hermine bemuttert werden mussten. Oder besser gesagt von ihr bemuttert wurden, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht,

Hermine war kurz vor Acht beim Raum der Wünsche und betrat diesen etwas nervös, da Harry nicht erzählt hatte was er von ihr wollte und sie auch Ron nicht mehr getroffen hatte um ihn etwas auszuhorchen, was Harry wohl vorhaben könne.

Sie betrat das Zimmer ging etwa bis zur Mitte hinein und schaute sich im Zimmer um, Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr Magen Rumba tanzen. Es war ein gemütliches Kaminzimmer mit einem großen Regalen voll mit Büchern auf der rechten und einem Kamin auf der linken Seite, einem kleinen Tisch mit Kerzen und zwei Stühlen, etwas entfernt vom Kamin, ein weicher kuscheligen Teppich und einem Panoramafenster mit Ausblick auf, _woher wusste er das_, einen Sonnenuntergang und zwar dem auf Santorin, ihrer Lieblingsinsel.

„Harry" brachte sie nur etwas atemlos hervor.

Dieser stand etwas Schüchtern neben den Kamin und lächelte ihr entgegen. „Hallo Hermine, schön das du gekommen bist" sagte er in einer ihr völlig unbekannten Tonlage.

_Bitte nicht Harry_ schrie ihr Gehirn, das ist alles perfekt aber _Nein!_

„Hermine ich wollte dir hiermit zeigen was…" Harry sprach langsam und ging auf sie zu, stoppte aber als Hermine einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte.

„Harry", sie klang verzweifelt, als würde ein innerer Kampf in Ihr toben „bitte", sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte noch einen Schritt zurück Richtung Tür. „Wahh", brachte sie hervor, als sie Rückwärts gegen etwas stieß, die Tür war aber mindesten noch zwei Schritte entfernt und auch ihre Hände griffen hinter sich ins Leere.

Sie atmete tief ein um sich etwas zu beruhigen, da Harry einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu gemacht hatte. Als sie erkannte, gegen was oder besser gesagt gegen wen sie gestoßen war, keuchte sie ihre Vermutung heraus „Ron?", mit einer sehr leisen und zittrigen Stimme. Das konnte nicht sein. _Ich muss träumen, Ich bin immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und wieder vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen,_ aber warum spielte ihr Magen dann so verrückt?

Langsam drehte sie sich um und zog den Tarnumhang von Ron herunter, der sie nun etwas schüchtern, aber mit einem ihr völlig unbekannten Blick anlächelte. Sie hatte nun das Problem, dass das Atmen ihr schwer fiel. _Das kann es nicht geben, das ist zu schön um war zu sein_ spulte ihr Gehirn ab.

„Das geht ni…" doch sie stoppte, da Ron ihr den Mund mit seinen Lippen versiegelte.

Als nun Harry von hinten an sie trat und ihr die Haare beiseite schob, um sie dann sanft auf den Nacken zu küssen, wurden ihre Knie zu Butter und ihr Verstand verschwand im Nebel der Gefühle.

Sie streichelte Ron über den Rücken, dessen Zunge nun mit sanfter Gewalt Einlass in ihren Mund verlangte. Sie öffnete diesen leicht und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Wärme breitet sich in ihr aus, welches durch die Hände von Harry, die nun über ihren Bauch huschten nur noch verstärkt wurde. Sie stöhne leise auf, als Ron den Kuss unterbrach.

Nur wie in Trance bekam sie mit, wie ihr Umhang von Körper glitt und Ron sie erneut küsste, diesmal jedoch etwas energischer. Ihre Zungen streiften und berührten sich, bis Hermine überrascht aufkeuchen musste, da Harrys Hände den Weg durch ihre Bluse auf ihren Körper gefunden hatten.

Kurze Zeit später stöhne sie etwas lauter auf, als ein Windhauch ihren nun freigelegten Busen streifte. Ihre Brustwarzen, die schon hart gewesen sein mussten, wurden nun leicht von dem immer noch hinter ihr stehenden Harry massiert. Während Ron nun sanft seine Hände Richtung Rock gleiten ließ.

Hermine liefen ein Schauer nach dem Nächsten über den Rücken. Ob es nun Harry warmer Atem im Nacken war oder dessen Hände, die immer noch über ihren Busen und ihren Körper streiften oder Ron, der gerade ihren Rock durch einige flinke Bewegungen entfernt hatte, wusste sie nicht.

Sie griff in Rons Haare um etwas halt zu bekommen, als dieser sie langsam küssend nach unten bewegte um sich hinzuknien. Als er ihr Höschen langsam nach unten zog und ein Windhauch auch diese Stelle streifte, stöhnte sie erneut vor Verlangen auf, da sie erst jetzt merkte, wie feucht sie dort unten geworden war.

Sie schaute zu Ron, der sie von unten her schelmisch anlächelte. Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Stelle kein einziges Härchen aufweisen würde. Seine Hände arbeiteten sich auf der Innenseite ihrer Beine nach oben und Hermine musste erneut lustvoll aufstöhnen, als er Ihre Spalte streifte.

Sie merkte, wie sie gedreht wurde und konnte schon lange nicht mehr denken oder gar handeln. Sie reagiere nur noch ihrer Reflexe halber, oder besser gesagt genoss nur noch. Sie griff wieder in Haare diesmal Harrys, jedoch vor Wolllust, er hatte gerade ihre Beine etwas gespreizt und nun begonnen ihren Kitzler mit seiner Zunge sanft zu massieren.

Nach mehrmaligen, kurzen, aber intensiven Keuchen und Stöhnen war Hermine soweit. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, kleine Blitze durchzuckten ihren Körper. „Bitte" murmelte sie so leise, dass es nur der hören konnte, der gerade wieder ihren Hals liebkoste. Sie glaubte Ron „Bitte, ich will euch spüren", keuchte sie erneut.

Sie wurde mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten gedrückt und hatte gerade mit den Knien den Boden berührt, als Ron sie etwas nach vorne drückte, wie im Reflex spreizte sie auch ihre Beine um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Sie schrie kurz erregt auf, als eine Hand sanft ihrer Spalte massierte und ein erneuerter Aufschrei entwich ihr, als Ron langsam Stück für Stück in sie eindrang.

Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte das sie gar nicht auf dem Boden war, sonder auf einen weichen Hocker und das Harry vor ihr Stand, sie hatte es noch nie gemacht obwohl Terry oder Blaise sie darum gebeten hatten. Aber nun war sie dazu bereit, sie öffnete begierig ihren Mund und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte mit ihrem Mund sein steifes Glied aufgenommen, eine tiefes röhrendes Keuchen entwich diesem und befriedigte sie noch mehr.

Ron gab das Tempo vor und sie leitete es an Harry weiter, während Rons Hände sich an ihrer Hüfte festhielten, griff Harry in ihre Haare und streichelte über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen nahm wieder zu und Blitze breiteten sich bei jedem Stoß von Ron in ihr aus, während Harry sich etwas von ihr entfernte. Sie wollte erst protestieren, doch war sie zu geschwächt, da Ron sie weiter und weiter vorantrieb.

Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt um sich wieder mehr auf Rons Stöße zu konzentrieren, als Harry ihren Kopf sanft anhob um sie anzuschauen, er lächelt sie erwartungsvoll an und schaute ihr in die Augen, während Ron und sie immer schneller und wilder keuchten und stöhnten. Einige kräftige Stöße später stöhnte Ron laut auf und Hermine musste ihren Gefühlen durch einen erneuten Aufschrei Platz machen, der jedoch durch einen Kuss von Harry erstickt wurde.

Sie keuchte schwer und merkte wie einer der beiden Sie hochhob und auf ein Bett legte, sie fühlte die Seide unter sich und sie merkte wie Ron sich von der Seite her über sie beugte und sanft küsste. Sie war gerade wieder dabei etwas ruhiger zu Atmen, als sie spürte, wie erneut jemand in sie eindrang, sie sah Harry, der vor ihr stand, ihre Beine links und rechts von seinen Kopf und sie fühlte Ron der sie gerade mit seiner Zunge am Busen liebkoste.

Er dauerte nicht lange und Hermine konnte sich wieder ganz ihren Gefühlen hingeben und schreien. Diesmal jedoch mit dem sanft lächelnden Gesicht von Ron vor den Augen. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau was noch geschah, sie war körperlich und seelisch einfach am Ende. Jenseits jeder Skala von Glück oder Hochgefühl. Das Letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, waren die beiden Gesichter von Ron und Harry, die sie anlächelten und anschließend auf die schweißnasse Stirn küssten.

* * *

Sie wurde langsam wieder Wach, _was für ein Traum, könnte es doch nur wahr sein _überlegte sie sich. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, um nochmals die Beiden abgekämpften Gesichter zu sehen, die sie so liebvoll anlächelten und dann auf die Stirn küssten. 

Sie wollte gerade die Augen öffnen und aufstehen, als sie merkte, dass etwas auf ihrem Bein lag und dass ihre Hand über etwas streichelte. Sie tastete mit ihren Händen nach links und recht und fand dort zwei warme Körper vor.

Nun öffnete sie langsam und etwas ängstlich ihre Augen und schaute zu ihren Seiten, dort lagen Sie und lächelten ihr entgegen. Links Harry, rechts Ron, Beide schelmisch grinsend und als Hermine merkte warum, lächelte auch sie. Ihre Hände waren an zwei ganz bestimmten Punkten der Jungen zum Stillstand gekommen und die Reaktion war bei Beiden identisch.

„Unser Engel ist wach", meinte Ron mit einer honigsüßen Stimme, die Hermine noch nie von ihm vernommen hatte.

„Und scheinbar noch hungrig", ergänzte Harry, der sein spitzbübisches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, welches sie so liebte.

Hermines Lächeln wurde nun auch breiter und sie nickte leicht.

* * *

Moin, 

war meine Alternative zum Thema, das Trio für immer vereint. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn Ja, würde ich mich über ein Review freuen.

Wenn Nein, würde mich der Grund interessieren. Also bitte auch ein Review.

Mit Internetten Gruß,

Silvertrust


End file.
